Pergaminho
by T. Lecter
Summary: Acabo por ser remetente e destinatário. - pro Dan.


_Lord Of The Rings é do Mestre Tolkien_

* * *

**Pergaminho**

_"Acabo por ser remetente e destinatário._"

Frodo tragou novamente seu cachimbo. Os dedos já estavam ásperos e manchados de tinta. Quando releu o manuscrito, ainda incerto sobre o que mais acrescentar nos parágrafos inacabados que se espalhavam pelo pergaminho, sentiu um sorriso rebelde escapando-lhe dos lábios e acariciando sua alma. Pigarreou, sentindo sufocar-se por um ou dois segundos com a fumaça esbranquiçada do fumo. Por um segundo lembrou-se de Bilbo e de seus raros fios brancos de cabelo. A nostalgia lhe corroeu o espírito como cupim na madeira.

Espreguiçou-se e desenhou algumas runas ao redor da folha, imprimindo nela algum sentimentalismo camuflado, recorrendo a subterfúgios falhos para não parecer piegas. Sabia que ia falhar no atento. Sempre acabava por ser piegas.

Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente pela sala aconchegante onde gastava horas diárias escrevendo cartas como aquela. Sentiu a aproximação delicada da voz de um dos filhos de Elrond a chamá-lo.

- Mais uma carta sem destino, Sr. Bolseiro?

Frodo colocou as mãos nos bolsos e riu baixinho. Fez que não com a cabeça e deu a volta, encarando os olhos claros condescendentes que o fitavam. Buscou milhares de respostas para a pergunta tão simples que recebera e emudeceu por minutos prolongados até que qualquer coisa lhe viesse aos lábios.

- Quem sabe um dia todas encontrem seu destino, não é? Através dos portos, além deles... talvez em sonhos elas encontrem as colinas e cheguem ao seu destinatário como uma canção. Não seria fantástico?

- Sente falta de sua família, Sr. Bolseiro?

O hobbit deu de ombros, espreguiçando-se e estralando o pescoço. Ocupou os lábios com o cachimbo e caminhou de volta ao seu pergaminho. O fez um carinho tímido com a ponta dos dedos e lançou um olhar melancólico ao elfo.

- Sinto que estou ficando velho e cansado. Sinto que as palavras me fogem dos dedos assim como a memória me foge lentamente a cada dia... Mas ainda existe algo, compreende? Algo que me mantém nas colinas do Condado. Ainda existe uma voz no fundo da minha alma que não me deixa desistir de rabiscar cartas que vão ficar guardadas junto da minha alma aqui nesse quarto... – seus olhos lacrimejaram, e uma brisa com um adocicado sabor de passado o abraçou. – Às vezes a vida não é sobre deixar que vejam do que sentimos saudade... Às vezes é sobre sentir saudade, falar que sentimos, guardar pra nós mesmos e fingir que nos ouviram, ou que nos viram... ou que nos leram.

Uma lágrima percorreu-lhe o rosto, traçando um caminho até o queixo. O elfo lhe sorriu, compreensivo. Frodo puxou ar para os pulmões e adicionou sua assinatura ao pergaminho.

- Para quem o senhor escreve?

A voz alquebrada novamente preencheu as paredes do quarto:

- As cartas me fazem lembrar o que me manteve vivo até aqui. Então acabo por ser remetente e destinatário. Escrevo para mim mesmo sobre aquele que nunca me deixou parar minha aventura, mesmo quando eu tentava me convencer de que a aventura não era minha. Talvez um dia alguém consiga encontrar um nome em meio a essas linhas mal acabadas. Mas só um dia, quando eu não estiver mais aqui para encontrá-lo eu mesmo. Nada de relevante, honestamente.

O elfo assentiu e depois se retirou, deixando Frodo na companhia de sua pena e algumas gotas de tinta espalhadas pela mesa. Com um suspiro calmo, ele enrolou o pergaminho e pegou um novo. Molhou a pena e abriu um sorriso saudoso para a folha em branco.

"O Condado ainda preserva seu sorriso, Samwise Gamgi? Eu me pergunto..."

Enquanto relia sua carta por repetidas vezes, Frodo recuperou mentalmente algumas imagens antigas do Condado e do olhar corajoso de Sam o levando nas costas quando ele próprio já desistira de caminhar. Aquele pergaminho não recebeu nenhuma outra linha. Aquela parecia suficiente pelo momento. Parecia suficiente pela eternidade inteira.

* * *

**N/A:** Olha, eu escrevi isso com lágrimas nos olhos, então, por favor, não me julgue demais. Eu não vou dizer nada porque, ugh! Chorando.

Dan, você. UGH. Amo tu.

ps.: O título que você deu às cegas. Tô chorando de novo. ASDFKLÇJASDFOIJASDF


End file.
